


Red Lines

by sp00kworm



Series: Blood or Slaughter [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Fingers in Mouth, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral NSFW, M/M, Oral Fixation, Penetrative Sex, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Teratophilia, gender neutral reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: “Oh?” You leaned up to his face, pushing the Simulacrum’s thin waist back against the cushions, “Why wouldn’t I want to know what you bought in my name?” You reached towards his chin, “Though… Maybe you bought some goat guts or something for your next horror scene at the games…”Revenant let out a raspy, long laugh, his chest rumbling a little before he looked you dead in the eyes, “Its not for nosey little skinsuits to find out about.” He teased as he reached his hand upwards and stroked his thumb over your bottom lip, “Not yet at least.” He hummed before he leaned upwards, his hand tugging you by the neck for a kiss.
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Gender Neutral Reader, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader, Revenant (Apex Legends)/You
Series: Blood or Slaughter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Red Lines

The Prowler in your bar was suddenly talk of the city and a few scientist folk came to catch a glimpse of the animal which was very close to extinction. They were very different from their ancient ancestors, more vibrant in colour and smaller in many cases to escape from years of trapping. You wondered just how much smaller as you looked down at Demonio who was curled around your legs, his blue skin hot against your feet. You held a tea in your hand, the fruity smell from it calming your nerves from the long day in the bar. Demonio had been harassed a little by a group of young men, and you had sent the Prowler upstairs out of the way after he spat poison and rushed to bite at them over the bar as they reached to take their drinks. Carefully you reached your fingers to Demonio’s head and gently eased them under his frill, scratching the soft skin underneath it as the holoscreen broadcast the final news reel for the evening. You sipped your drink as the headlines rolled across the bottom of the screen and the sports section started with the first part being dedicated to everyone’s favourite blood sport. The Apex Games were due to start again soon and so the sports reader started off with the highlights and victories of the past season, including some very torturous kills which had gained popularity from Revenant. A team wipe with an RE-45 seemed unlikely but at the end of the clip you cringed as he laughed and jammed the barrel to Caustic’s belly, pulling the trigger until blood drenched the floor of the small bunker. You were thankful there was such medicine and hologram technology that the injuries all of them received were not life threatening. A ‘marvel of modern medicine’ the reporters always claimed.

The window cracked open in the back of your lounge and Demonio was on his feet in an instant, growling and snarling as he rushed around the back of the couch, claws clacking against the floor. You turned around carefully, holding your hot drink steady as you watched Revenant’s long body slink through the frame and his burning orange eyes catch the Prowler’s. Demonio hissed, the orange frill around his neck standing tall as he jumped for the Simulacrum.

“Better do better than that next time.” Revenant growled as he snatched the pup from the juvenile from the air and turned him around before placing him back on the floor and looming over him, “You’re not big enough to scare me yet.”

You held your hand out for Demonio as he whimpered and crawled back to your lap, licking at his black teeth pathetically as you stroked over his smooth face and scratched under his frill again, “One day he’s going to hurt you…” You hummed before leaned back over the cushions, “Welcome home.” You cooed.

Revenant’s shoulder plates whirred and snapped upwards, letting his pistons and joints readjust in their sockets and snap back into place. He took a moment to digest your words, “I’m home.” He grumbled quietly before reaching for his scarf and tugging at the material and untucking the pin that held it together. It fell away in a swathe of red and you looked at the naked metal of his head.

Revenant took the scarf in his large hands and laid it carefully over the side in your kitchen, “Before you ask,” He snarked, “No, there’s no blood on it.” His back straightened defensively before he stalked over to where you were positioned on the sofa. The Simulacrum loomed for a moment before his voice box let out a great long sigh, his metal lips parted, and he settled into the cushions at your side, his cold metal hands reaching for your body. His body was cold as he pulled you against him, letting out another pained sigh as his flat, skeletal nose dipped to press into the space behind your ear. You let him drag you closer against him, used to the bite of spikes and cold metal as he pressed his head closer to your own, his sensors lighting with sensations he once thought he couldn’t have anymore.

“You smell like coffee.” He grumbled into your skin, his cold lips pressed to the hot skin of your neck, “You don’t drink coffee…” Suddenly, he was drawn backwards, jealousy lacing through his eyes as he dared to think of stupid, stupid scenarios. He couldn’t help himself as he growled.

“Don’t you even think I did anything like that!” You accused, holding his head between your two warm palms, stroking at the red markings under his eyes with your index fingers as you leaned to press one, gentle kiss to his different coloured lips, “I had a friend around earlier. She likes black coffee rather than alcohol.”

Slowly, his defensive posture melted away again, and his fingers uncurled from his fists, the alloy stretching into claws before they settled again as dull points at the tips of his fingers. They moved to stroke at your cheeks, finally feeling the heat beneath his fingers, enjoying the sensations that came with the real skin you had. Soft and squashy, full of blood and life.

He let out a rattle of a sigh, “I’m sorry.” He uttered against you again as he clutched at your waist, absorbing the heat like a greedy cat, “I’m still…”

“Learning. I know.” You whispered into his neck piece, running your fingers over the spikes on his shoulder plates. “What did you do today?” You asked quietly, trying not to break the peace that had settled over the both of you, “I had a message about a parcel?”

The Simulacrum’s eyes suddenly churned with delight, the orange blending into the black for a moment as he trawled through his data banks and found what he was looking for, “Oh…” He purred, “That was something important. Don’t worry your little head about it.” His fingers curled beneath your chin, “I’ve dealt with it.”

Nothing ever proved good when Revenant swapped to such a good mood. You looked up as his eyes turned back into a great orange glow rather than mostly black. His fingers stroked along your side in small, swirling spirals and you placed your hand over his own to stop his attempts to distract you.

“You technically bought something from my account.” You pried, “So, I’d like to know what.”

Revenant’s mouth parted with a small noise, “Heh, you want to know that badly, huh?” He teased his fingers in your grasp, before twisting his hand one hundred and eighty degrees and dragged your wrist up towards his face, pressing his metal lips to the back of your hand in a courtly gesture, “I don’t think you really want to know that badly…”

“Oh?” You leaned up to his face, pushing the Simulacrum’s thin waist back against the cushions, “Why wouldn’t I want to know what you bought in my name?” You reached towards his chin, “Though… Maybe you bought some goat guts or something for your next horror scene at the games…”

Revenant let out a raspy, long laugh, his chest rumbling a little before he looked you dead in the eyes, “Its not for nosey little skinsuits to find out about.” He teased as he reached his hand upwards and stroked his thumb over your bottom lip, “Not yet at least.” He hummed before he leaned upwards, his hand tugging you by the neck for a kiss.

You sank into the kiss, your eyes fluttering closed just as you watched Revenant’s orange optics swirl to black. You hummed against his metal lips as they slowly began to warm with the contact of your skin. Revenant chuckled against you and you froze before remembering he didn’t need to open his mouth to vocalise. The sound vibrated against your chest and you squeaked softly as his mouth opened for you willingly. You pushed on, kissing deeper, teasing your tongue against the copper plating in his mouth before drawing back with a start as something soft touched your tongue. Revenant laughed again, gripping you to his chest as you looked on in confusion. His metal jaws parted before he stuck out the black piece of silicon, modified to the inside of his mouth and attached to the back of his bottom jaw.

“No way.” You sat in his lap as you peered closer at the pointed appendage undulating before you. The pointed tip teased at your chin as you leaned in before Revenant tugged you back n for a kiss, dominating the movements as his cold tongue invaded your mouth the soft mix of materials teasing the roof of your mouth and stroking over the hot muscle of your own tongue before he pulled away. His fingers reached for the new modification in awe as he drew them away, covered in spit. He looked at them curiously, his optics shrinking and growing before his spine curled with a small shudder.

“Open your mouth real wide for me, baby.” Revenant purred up at you, sat back against the cushions with you firmly pinned in his lap. Feeling hot and embarrassed, you sat back and did as you were told, your mouth open wide enough for him as he took his two fingers and pushed them past your lips with a purr, “There’s a good skinsuit. My good little skinsuit. My little sweetheart.” He grumbled in a possessive tone as his other hand came up to cup your cheek, holding your bottom jaw as he watched the silver metal of his fingers disappear into your mouth. They weren’t as cold as earlier and you took to gently licking up and down the lengths with your tongue, enjoying the way Revenant’s eyes grew more and more orange, the sockets burning with light as he watched in delight as you took his two fingers to the next knuckle, laving the lengths in spit for him. With another purr, he carefully moved his fingers out before pushing them back into your wet mouth, enjoying the give in your lips before he pulled them free and held your face steady to look at the puffiness of your lips and the spit in the corners.

“I didn’t know you could be modded.” You gushed as his fingers slicked together and spread apart, the spit clinging between them both.

“I didn’t until a lovely engineer informed me.” Revenant purred as he pushed the spit covered fingers into the waistband of your trousers, “Well…I suppose I beat it out of them. But it was worth the blood in my joints.” He gave another cynical laugh as his cool fingers swept over the sensitive skin.

The Simulacrum took that moment to stick the black silicon out from between his jaws, “Do you want me to eat you out, baby?” He purred from his chest, the voice rattling before he laughed at your squirming, “I don’t need a tongue to make you cum anyway, but for the experience, I think it might be fun to save a picture of you like that to my memory banks for some poor fucker of a technician to find.” The filth spilled from his mouth far too easily, and you felt blood rush in your ears at the idea of some technician finding lewd recordings in Revenant’s data banks at a later date.

“Was this your big secret then? You…” His fingers teased at you again, drawing a broken moan from your mouth, interrupting your sentence, “You ordered a tongue on my account? That’s it?” It was a dangerous game winding up Revenant, but the rush of his fans was worth the provocation.

“Just a tongue, eh?” Revenant’s fingers escaped from your trousers, drawing circles under your shirt as he lifted the shirt over your stomach and pinned it beneath your chest so he could watch your skin twitch under his sharp fingertips. The claws dragged against your flesh, drawing small red lines before Revenant tapped them over your tummy rhythmically before he leaned close to your ear, his metal jaws closing around the lobe and tugging harshly, “Why don’t you find out?” He challenged with a growl.

“Find out?” You huffed before his cool fingers moved upwards and dragged over your nipples under your shirt, “Please don’t tell me you got tentacles or something…” You whined as Revenant’s claws stroked underneath your arms and then turned, ripping the back of your shirt open. The material split with a great tearing noise and you flinched as his cold hands cupped your shoulders, running down the length of your back before resting back at your waist, squeezing the flesh there. Your bottoms followed suit, left in a tattered mess of material.

“Would you like tentacles filling your little hole?” Revenant purred darkly as his fingers squeezed roughly again before he turned his optics down between your legs, “Or would you rather one of those plastic cocks open you up?” He grumbled in your skin.

Blood pounded in your ears as you looked the robot in the eyes, “How did you…”

“Find out about your little stash?” Revenant’s hand ran up the front of your stomach before the fingers curled around your neck, the sharp claws grazing over the soft flesh, “You have to sleep at night, baby. I don’t. I found them in the back of your wardrobe.” He laughed at your embarrassment.

“You better not have gotten something insane…” You whined at the Simulacrum.

Revenant’s fingers didn’t pause in their ministrations over your skin, tugging and grazing the soft flesh which he was so enamoured with. Your breathing became deeper, more and more heavy as the Simulacrum enjoyed the feeling of the warm, squashy skin underneath his fingers. He couldn’t feel a great deal of sensation but the feeling of the heat against his circuits was there. The robotics could recognise the pliant feel of flesh underneath his fingertips and he rumbled in enjoyment as you squirmed in his lap. Revenant’s metal hips whirred before he pressed them upwards and delighted in the second squirm he got out of you, as the metal ground between your legs.

“I’ll never get over how responsive skinsuits are.” Revenant’s chest rumbled with the words, but they were hushed, like he’d dialled down the volume for just you to hear, “I wish I could feel it a little more sometimes. I bet your skin tastes sweet.” He purred before he drew back with wonder in his eyes. You watched the new tongue dip low out from his bottom jaw, the tip bending upwards with a flick before he leaned forwards to graze the silicon over the skin of your neck. It didn’t satisfy him, and Revenant was quick to move lower, his tongue dipping over your collar bones before his tongue dragged between the dip and over your chest. He pressed the cold material to your nipple for a moment before humming again.

With a small chuckle, he drew back from your skin and closed his jaws, the red and white lips meeting as he swirled the silicon around inside his mouth and tasted the copper plates in his cheeks.

“If you were anyone else I would…” You paused as his eyes blew wide, the orange encompassing the entirety of his optics as he pressed his hands to the bottom of your back and pressed the two of you closer, enjoying the heat of you against his mechanical joints.

“You would do what? Call them a freak?” Revenant leaned up and snapped his jaws at your neck, “That’s what you are for wanting robot cock, isn’t it?” His claws sharpened as he curled the tips of his fingers into the flesh of your backside, slicing tiny cuts into the skin before he drew his hands back and watched the wet spots drip down the lengths of his fingers.

“I’m…” You moaned instead of speaking as Revenant tugged his loincloth free, revealing the privacy panel. Before there was nothing, just the protected joints and mechanics of his spinal column which motorized his legs. Now there was a new panel, curved and made from the same red metal of the rest of his body.

The panel fit seamlessly between his legs and you rushed to touch at the metal, moving your hands over the smooth metal before moving out towards the sides and finding the clips for the panel. Revenant chuckled as you found them, and you tried not to look too eager as you unfastened the plate to reveal another small part of machinery. The inside was flat until a small compartment opened and slowly, his metal and silicon dick emerged, engorged and ready for use instantly. A marvel of science. You had to wonder just why Revenant was so interested in the sexual side of your relationship.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” You asked as you dragged your eyes away from the black shined metal and silicon, “You’ve…” You sat back carefully on his legs, “You’ve not been interested in this before and I don’t want you to just be doing this for me.”

“Really?” Revenant groaned as his own hand rushed down to his cock, taking it in hand to give himself a few experimental tugs, “You’re asking me this now? Just as we’re getting to the good bit?” He growled, “God damn sensitive…” He grumbled in upset before he flipped you both on the couch, pinning your hands above your head so he could lean in as close as he wanted, “I want to feel a little bit again, baby. This might be just the thing.” The Simulacrum grumbled as he greedily took in the sight of you splayed underneath him, “I’m doing this for myself…” He caught himself, “Not just you.” He grunted as an afterthought, optics watching you for your reaction.

Caught off-guard, Revenant flinched as your hands carefully pulled themselves free from his grip. You reached up to his face and pulled the Simulacrum down to push another kiss against his cold lips, enjoying the way his joints whirred and relaxed before his tongue invaded your mouth, grazing your teeth before it fought with your own. It was a battle he could easily win, as he didn’t need to breathe. You pulled away, panting softly as you reached to try and feel his dick. He chuckled at your curious hands but twitched as your fingers plucked at a thin wire exposed at the top of the attachment. His shoulder plates snapped open with a flare before clicking back into place, only to snap and jolt again as your hands wrapped around his length, feeling the cool silicon and metal with the tips of your fingers.

“This has got to be some weird horny dream.” You babbled softly as you ran your hand up and down his cock, “Definitely.”

“Well, I’m about to make you cum in your sheets then.” Revenant grumbled as he fought with the stimulation of being touched in such a way. He could hardly remember the last time someone touched him, let alone gave him a hand job. Those memories were probably fried out of his coding a long time ago.

“Oh, I really don’t doubt it.” You breathed out in reply to the Simulacrum, looking at the dick one more time before you paused him again, “Won’t you need to get the…” Revenant grunted before stuffing his fingers in your mouth again, humming happily as you gazed down and watched lubricant drip out of the tip of his dick. He reached down and stroked the lubricant over his dick slowly, pinning your head back to make you watch him cover himself in lube.

“Self-lubricating.” He purred as you squirmed back against the cushions, “And there’s plenty enough for you as well.” The fingers left your mouth and you watched him gush lubricant over his own fingers before you were pinned roughly into the cushions, thighs spread, and hole exposed. The Simulacrum laughed again, a low, dirty noise, before he pressed his fingers against you and slowly, inched one inside, watching your face as the digit slid carefully inside, “Relax, I won’t cut you, baby.” He promised against your ear as his other hand pinned your hips, letting him set the pace as one finger pressed to the second knuckle inside of you. With a moan, you relaxed against the cushions and tried to fight Revenant down for a kiss. He refused to buckle and you whined, kissing at the blood red lines under his eyes.

“Please.” You whined as the finger pulled out and thrust back inside, “You’re…”

“You’re such a tease.” He mocked above you, “Maybe I should leave you like this, hm? All writhing and…” He glanced down, “Lubed up.”

You wanted to bite back at him somehow. Tugging at the wire over his cock you watched him melt a little again before you huffed, “I would finish myself off with or without you.”

Revenant growled as he pressed another finger into you, slick and cool against your hot insides, “You won’t be doing anything of the sort. Not if I’m around.” He growled against you, his hips pressing to your thigh as he continued to open you up, “You won’t get to cum until I say you can.”

“Oh yeah?” You challenged with a moan.

“You’re really testing my patience today.” Revenant grumbled before you were pinned by the neck, his sharp claws digging into the flesh of your neck before he decided to press them to the skin and draw patterns, “See where it gets you, I dare you.”

You felt the threat in your stomach but didn’t dare vocalise how much it actually excited you. Instead, you leaned up to kiss him again, making sure to relax as a third finger poked at your entrance, slippery with lubricant, perhaps too much.

“Now, where was I?” Revenant’s other hand left your neck in order to reach for your thighs, pinning them to the side as he considered the stretch of his fingers and reached to adjust himself, cupping the base of his dick in his hand.

You barely got a glimpse of it before the cool silicon and metal was pushing inside of you. Your head rushed back on reflex as it filled you, pushing bit by bit inside your hole as the Simulacrum shuddered and clicked above you, his mouth open as though he needed to pant and breathe through the tight clench around him.

“Fuck…” His voice blurred into static as he thrust further inside, the ribs of the silicon pressing against the sensitive nerves of your inside, “I’ve n-not…” His jaws snapped closed as he paused, sheathed inside of you, his voice box whirring with static as his hips sat flush against your own.

“Are you okay?” You asked as you kissed beneath his orange optics before you stroked your thumbs over the red marks, wondering if this was going to be too much for the Simulacrum.

Revenant hissed lowly at the feel of you clenching around his dick, his claws flexing over your hips and thighs, kneading the skin like a cat as he tried to stop himself from being so over stimulated by the entire situation.

Revenant looked you in the eyes with a sudden intensity, collected and calm as he reached to hold you in place, “It’s been about three hundred years. It’s been a hell of a long time for me…” He confessed as his dick twitched inside of you, “I remember some bits…mostly…mostly…” His voice fuzzed out again as he thrust his hips into your own, “Only one woman that I can remember…”

“Shh.” You hushed him quietly as you reached for his face, stroking the metal with a hum before you leaned up and kissed at his lips again, enjoying the locking of his fingers against your hips before he started to move. You clutched at Revenant’s arms as he thrust in and out, slowly, setting a careful pace as his own body went haywire.

“Fuck, skinsuit...sweetheart.” He groaned as he continued to thrust into you, his claws nipping at the skin of your hips as the rhythm grew in intensity and he pinned you down to the cushions. Your blood roared in your ears at the names. Revenant leaned down and groaned into your ear, his metal hips colliding with yours as he grew in pace.

“Rev…Revy please.” You whined as his pace didn’t falter, his hands gripping your hips tight as he rushed towards the edge, and you ground up against him, desperate for the feel of metal against your skin.

“Stop…squirming.” He grumbled.

“I’m close please.” You whined again, ignoring his hands holding you down as you pushed against him, moaning softly for him to carry on.

“Calm down. I’ll…” His voice went dead for a moment, “I’ll g-give you what you…” Revenant purred softly as the soft end of his dick grazed a bundle of nerves inside of you, “I’ll…I’ll…”

It washed over him like a surge of static and you watched the Simulacrum’s orange eyes go dark and his body roll with a surge of black and orange light, “F-Fuck…” His voice whined with static as he hilted himself deep and the lubricant spurted from the end like synthetic cum, filling you as you crashed over the edge as well, moaning underneath the mass of metal as he struggled to catch himself on his forearms.

“Jesus…” You cursed as you reached to cover your eyes, “Rev?” You asked quietly as you ran your hands over the back of his cool head, “You okay?”

Revenant’s eyes flashed on slowly before he looked at himself still sheathed inside of you and groaned, a deep, guttural noise, and drew his hips backwards. He grumbled before chuckling as lubricant spilled out of you, dripping onto the cushions before he hissed and grabbed your tattered shirt, stuffing it under you to stop any staining to your couch.

“Revy?” You cooed at him as he flopped next to you.

“Shush.” He grumbled as he laid against the cushions, the cold metal of his claws grazing over your skin in soothing patterns as he came too, “I’m…fine. That was just…”

“A lot…” You finished his sentence before curling against his chest, tracing patterns in turn over his metal chassis, “That was something…but it doesn’t change that I love you, just as yourself.” You cooed.

Revenant’s claws dug into your skin, “I know, baby, I know.” He pressed his head against your skin and you reached to stroke the back of his head, humming softly.


End file.
